FLIPPED
by mrspandakim
Summary: Sederhana saja aku akan buat kau mencintaiku lalu kau melupakannya Im Jaebum Diamlah ! Aku masih mencintai kekasihku Elle Kim #fanfiction #fantasy #ff #fluff #got7 #imjaebum #jaebum #jb #marriedlife #mature #romance #sweet
1. INTRO

"_Please_, kau tahu aku punya kekasih kan. Aku mencintainya." Elle berakting memelas kepada Jaebum. Lelaki bernama Jaebum ini menyerah, hampir bosan ia mendengar rengekan Elle.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Kau sudah melihat juga kan. Tapi kedua orang tua kita masih bersikukuh." Jelas Jaebum dengan nada yang hampir tak sabar.

Elle melipat tangannya ke dada. Wanita ini merengut kesal. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji aku menikah dengan Marvin." Sentak Elle.

Jaebum menghentikan segala kegiatannya. Ia meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk bekerja. Di lepaskannya kacamata minusnya kemudian menatap wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu suruh kekasihmu si Marvin itu melamarmu, agar pernikahan ini batal. Jangan buat aku bertindak lebih. Yang tidak ingin pernikahan ini adalah kau Elle, bukan aku."

"—kau" Desis Elle tak percaya. 

**Elle Kim**

**Im Jaebum**

**Comment below if you wanna next chapter**


	2. 1

_Terlalu mencintai ?_

_Iya._

_Di tolak cinta membuat perasaan pudar ?_

_Tidak._

_Jadi masih tetap mencintainya ?_

_Jelas._

**FLIPPED**

Jaebum mengakhiri rapat dengan senyuman terpantri di bibirnya. Maklum masalah perusahaan yang lumayan menguras otak ini akhirnya selesai juga. Salah satu bebannya berkurang satu.

Jaebum memberikan berkas – berkasnya kepada sekretarisnya Bae Hyunjin.

"Tolong di salin kembali hasil rapat dan berikan _soft copy_ nya." Perintah Jaebum sambil memeriksa ponselnya yang ia tahu sedari tadi terus – terusan bergertar.

"Baik Pak." Sahut Hyunjin.

Sebelum pergi Jaebum teringat akan sesuatu. "Sudah kau beli gaun tersebut ?"

Hyunjin mengangguk. "Sudah saya pesan Pak, hanya tinggal di ambil. Mau saya bawakan sekarang Pak ?"

Jaebum menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, besok saja ambil."

"Baik Pak."

Setelah itu Jaebum keluar dari ruangan. Tangan tak henti menekan – nekan layar ponsel membalas pesan Ibunya.

Lidahnya berdecak saat melihat layar ponselnya. Belum selesai ia membalas pesan Ibunya. Ibunya sudah menelfonnya.

"Bu, tadi aku sedang rapat. Ini lagi membalas pesan Ibu. Kenapa sekarang Ibu menjadi tidak sabaran." Keluh Jaebum. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Dirinya sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian kekinian duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Wanita itu menaikkan kakinya ke meja kerja Jaebum.

"Bu, nanti aku hubungin kembali. Aku ada tamu."

Jaebum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas kantornya sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

Ia menurunkan kaki wanita tersebut.

"Tidak baik wanita menaikkan kakinya ke meja."

"Apa urusanmu." Balas wanita ini sengit. Bibir nya berdecak samar.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk bersikap sopan Elle." Ungkap Jaebum. Ia nenyandar di ujung sisi mejanya. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana kerjanya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jarbum seakan tahu maksud wanita ini datang ke kantornya.

"Aku ada acara nanti, Fey ulang tahun. Jadi nanti sore aku akan di jemput. _So_, aku tidak bisa ikut acara tidak penting tersebut." Jelas Elle sambil memainkan rambut dengan jarinya.

Jaebum menarik nafasnya sejenak. Lagi – lagi batinnya.

"Kalau Ibu mu bertanya bagaimana ?"

"Kau bisa menjawabnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu kan." Elle bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya tergerak membenarkan dasi Jaebum yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa."

Jaebum terdiam. Perlakuan yang diberikan Elle membuatnya mati akal. Belum lagi aroma wangi parfum Elle yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Pandangan wanita ini, ah sial. Jaebum harus menentralkan degub jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Jaebum––Oppa." Elle sengaja menekan kata Oppa dengan nada mengejek

Setelah Elle berlalu dari hadapannya cepat – cepat ia menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Kemudian ia berbalik sebelum wanita itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Nanti aku antar ya." Tawar Jaebum.

Wanita ini lantas berbalik. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Tidak perlu, aku nanti di jemput Marvin."

Marvin lagi Marvin lagi.

Jaebum menggemertakkan giginya. Oke wanita itu pergi dengan pacarnya Marvin. Dan kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu di tutup.

Ia tengadahkan wajahnya ke langit – langit tinggal menghitung minggu lagi pernikahannya dengan Elle tapi wanita itu seakan – akan tidak perduli. Ia lebih mementingkan dunianya. Ya _well_, tidak sepenuhnya Elle disalahkan. Ia adalah orang yang pertama menentang pernikahan ini. Karena apa ? Karena ia memiliki pacar. Marvin Newbern pacarnya saat Elle kuliah di California. Ya, mereka berpacaran lumayan lama sekitar 2 tahun.

Tapi, Ibunya Elle tidak menerima Marvin karena, _as you know_. Berbeda kewarganegaraan. Ibunya lebih memilih lelaki lokal. Padahal Elle Kim anak perempuan itu blasteran **Korea – Amerika**.

Kenapa mereka bisa di jodohkan itu semua karena kedua orang tua mereka yang bersahabat sedari kecil. Apalah daya Im Jaebum adalah anak satu – satunya begitu pun Elle Kim. Yang membuat kehidupan mereka sedikit adanya percampuran tangan kedua orang tua mereka.

Kalau di tanya bagaimana Jaebum bisa menerima perjodohan di era yang modern ini.

_**Pertama**_, ia tidak mau membangkang kepada orang tuanya.

_**Kedua**_, ia suka dengan Elle Kim. Suka dari dulu, terbiasa selalu bersama. Dari kecil hingga mereka di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Sayangnya Elle menganggapnya hanya sebatas tetangga. Terkadang Elle malu, karena saat sekolah Jaebum anak yang termasuk pemalu, kutu buku jelas tergolong anak yang cupu. Dia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman yang tergabung dalam kelompok olimpiade.

Berbeda dengan Elle, she most queen di sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal Elle. Gadis cantik yang mempunyai masalah segudang dengan guru bimbingan konseling. Tapi, setidaknya Elle sering mengikuti ajang model tak jarang ia membawa nama sekolah. Walaupun begitu Elle termasuk siswi yang bermasalah.

Jaebum tersadar, ia kembali ke dunianya. Di rogoh ponselnya, tertera nama Elle disana.

**[JEMPUT AKU DI—SIMPANG DEKAT KANTORMU]**

Dahi Jaebum lantas berkerut.

"Kenapa—"

**[BAN MOBILKU BOCOR. CEPAT KESINI]**

Jaebum menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi wanita pemarah seperti Elle.

**FLIPPED**

Jaebum memandang sesekali wajah Elle yang merengut bukan main. Wajahnya begitu di tekuk.

"Tidak lelah dengan wajah cemberut seperti itu ?"

Elle mengubah arah pandangnya. Di tatapnya lelaki ini tajam. "Itu bukan urusanmu Tuan."

"Tapi kau terlihat jelek seperti itu Nona." Balas Jaebum.

"Aaa—sakit Elle." Teriak Jaebum. Tiba – tiba tangan Elle meraih pinggangnya kemudian mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jadi aku jelek begitu ?"

Jaebum menggelengkan wajahnya cepat. "Tidak, kau cantik setiap hari."

Bagi wanita lain di luar sana, mungkin akan tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Jaebum. Tapi, tidak dengan Elle. Wanita ini semakin jengkel.

Kemudian Jaebum menebarkan senyumnya. "Sudah sampai rumah." Ucapnya.

Elle menoleh ke samping. Cepat – cepat ia membuka sabuk pengamannya. Disaat ia akan keluar dari mobil. Jaebum menahan tangannya.

"Elle."

Wanita ini menajamkan pandangannya melihat Jaebum.

"Bulan depan kita akan menikah, kurangi berjumpa dengan pacarmu. Bisa – bisa Ibumu akan marah kembali."

Terdengar helaan nafas Elle. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kurangi berjumpa dengan pacarku ? Kalau kau ingin tahu. Kau cari pacar kemudian rasakan bagaimana menjadi posisiku."

Jaebum mendengus kecil. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri Ibumu kan ?"

"Aku mencintai pacarku Jaebum. Kau harus tahu itu." Raut wajah Elle terlampau kesal. Apa ia tahu rasanya punya kekasih kemudian di nikahan kepada orang lain.

Jaebum mencoba bersabar. "Aku tahu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Setidaknya kau beri perhatian sedikit ke calon suamimu."

Bola mata Elle berotasi. "Sudahlah, hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku terlalu muak mendengarnya." Di hempaskannya tangan Jaebum dari pergelangan tangannya.

Menutup kuat pintu mobil Jaebum menandakan ia sedang marah.

Lelaki ini ? Lagi – lagi harus bersabar menghadapi keras kepalanya Elle. Tapi ia yakin, suatu saat nanti Elle menyadari kehadirannya yang selalu berada di sisinya.

Jangan tanya kapan. Dirinya masih berusaha. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 2

**FLIPPED**

Jaebum tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Seharusnya wanita di hadapannya sedang ber-party bersama temannya. Tapi, nyatanya ia tengah duduk di acara yang katanya tidak penting. Bibirnya maju berapa senti membuatnya seperti anak itik.

Elle memandangi acara arisan yang dibuat oleh Ibunya berserta Ibunya Jaebum. Sangat – sangat acara yang tidak penting.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat ia melihat gelas nya sudah kosong. Elle mencari – cari pramusaji gelasnya harus terisi kembali oleh _wine_.

"Sudah Elle kau nanti akan mabuk." Jaebum menahan tangan Elle yang akan terangkat.

Elle menepis tangan Jaebum. "Bukan urusanmu juga." Desisnya.

Jaebum menatap Elle tanpa ekspresi kemudian berlalu dari hadapan wanita ini. Sontak saja Elle heran.

Cepat – cepat ia tarik bahu Jaebum. "Hei, kau marah aku berkata seperti itu ?" tanya Elle penasaran.

Jaebum menggeleng. "Kan bukan urusanku." Jaebum mengulang ucapan Elle.

"Jadi kenapa pergi."

"Jadi kau ingin aku selalu berada di sisimu begitu ?" tanya Jaebum dengan nada serius.

Elle seakan terjebak. Ia tidak membayangkan kalau Jaebum akan membalas ucapannya dengan jawaban yang seperti itu.

"Elle—Jaebum." Ibu Elle mendatangi mereka berdua, disusul dengan Ibu Jaebum yang tengah tertawa sumringah.

"Ibu sudah memesan dekor meja. Jaebum kau suka dengan gaya _vintage_kan ? Ibumu sudah memilihkannya." Jelas Ibu Elle dengan antusias.

Ibu Jaebum pun memperlihatkan foto – foto contoh tersebut kepada Jaebum dan Elle.

Elle ? Wanita ini terlihat tidak berminat sama sekali. Ia berdecak kecil. Disaat itu juga Jaebum meliriknya sekilas.

"Ya bu, aku suka."

"Elle sayang, kau suka tidak."

Dengan memainkan kuku – kukunya. Elle mengangguk tak jelas.

"Kira – kira Elle sukanya putih atau merah muda—"

"Elle suka warna biru muda dan merah gelap. Jadi Ibu bisa memilih dari dua warna itu." Jaebum tidak sadar kalau Elle tengah menatapnya seperti predator yang akan memburu mangsanya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Pamit Elle.

Jaebum mengikuti kemana Elle pergi. "Bu, aku susul Elle dahulu." Ia pun permisi kemudian menyambangi Elle.

Elle membalikkan badannya sesampainya di dapur. Elle berbohong akan ke toilet.

"Jaebum tak bisa kah, kau membatalkan pernikahan ini. Aku hampir stres." Keluhnya.

"Kau stres kenapa ? Bahkan pernikahan ini kau sama sekali tidak peduli." Jaebum tak bisa menahan kata – kata tersebut meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Jelas, buat apa peduli dengan pernikahan yang tidak aku inginkan ini." Matanya menajam menatap Jaebum.

"Kau nya saja yang terlalu mematuhi apa mau Ibumu."

Jaebum mengambil sikap. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin menjadi anak pembangkang."

"Termasuk masa depanmu ?"

"Aku percaya Ibuku memberikan yang terbaik untukku."

Elle berdecak. "Sangat omong kosong dengan ucapanmu. Kau itu terlalu pengecut IM JAEBUM." Elle memberi penekanan di nama Jaebum.

"Lalu apa itu masalah denganmu ELLE KIM." Jaebum membalikkan apa yang Elle lakukan.

"Jelas."

"Jelas apa ?" tantang Jaebum. Ia tahu, wanita ini tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Itu—itu karena—karena aku punya pacar." Dagu Elle terangkat tinggi.

Jaebum meremehkan ucapan Elle. "Selalu itu saja, aku hampir bosan mendengarnya."

"Bosan ? Bilang saja kau iri."

Jaebum menopangkan kedua tangannya di meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Di tatapnya Elle lekat. "Iri ? Iri dengan siapa ? Pacarmu itu ?" Jaebum terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya dia yang iri, karena aku yang akan menikahmu. Bukan dia."

"IM JAEBUM." Teriak Elle marah. Ia tidak suka Marvin direndahkan seperti ini. Apalagi di ucapkan langsung oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, Elle Kim" jawab Jaebum santai.

Elle menunjuk wajah Jaebum. "Kau—" desisnya marah.

"Kenapa aku ?"

"Jangan pernah bawa – bawa Marvin ke percakapan kita."

Jaebum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " Aku ? Bukankah kau yang memulai Nona."

"Tapi tidak perlu juga kau mengatakan seperti itu."

"Itu fakta, kau akan menikah denganku nantinya kan."

"Tapi perlu kau tahu, faktanya aku menikah denganmu tapi hatiku di Marvin." Elle menarik nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi.

"Bilang sama pacarmu hati – hati aku akan menggeser posisinya."

Elle mendelik saat ia melihat lelaki di hadapannya ini mengeluarkan seringainya. Jujur, Elle sedikit takut kalau melihat Jaebum yang sekarang tersenyum dengan seringai seperti itu. Ia seperti di telanjangi oleh senyuman Jaebum yang mematikan.

**Wait !**

Senyuman Jaebum yang mematikan, ia baru saja memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ia terpikir dengan senyuman lelaki sialan ini. Oh tidak ! Elle kau harus fokus. Tapi, iya tidak bisa memungkiri. Jaebum sekarang itu terlihat TAMPAN. Beda saat ia sekolah dulu.

Bagaimana bisa seorang _geeky_ berubah menjadi lelaki tampan seperti ini. Untung saja pacarnya tidak kalah tampan. Setidaknya dirinya tidak jatuh dalam pesona kurang ajarnya seorang Im Jaebum.

"Kau melamun Nona Kim ?"

"—A—ah itu sial !" 

**To be continued**


End file.
